terrathridfandomcom-20200214-history
Group A
Group A Peridot, Garamond, Kervon, Amethyst, Rynn Session 1 Ship, Kraken Fight Would not let Erika the paladin or Captain Capuchin die Wood woad waiting in boat, Kervon kicked him off to make room Landed on the beach, made a shelter from the boat Arrived at the Bellmont Siege Peridot creeped out by waitress Agatha Steakosauruses ate Kervon’s shirt Killed steakosauruses by making a bonfire and creating dankweed illusion Peridot returned to back area and released Perkins and Ozzy from Agatha’s hut Travelled to the forest where they found a baby ogre and Fred the mimic Fred led them into a trap at the bottom of a cave where they defeated mimics The cave itself was a mimic, and they destroyed the heart to escape Session 2 Arrived at Kazad Bridge, sculpted statues – “Toilet God” by Peridot won Met Iados talking to Cthulhu statue Kervon bought a new shirt from the tanner who looked sad Drank at the Hammergelph – Vivian released hologram card and made illusion guards appear all night Learned about the Slorg and Mantellian Marrow from Iados at the temple Heard a story about the double unicorn horn spear from the blacksmith who hated when Iados would ride his devil horse by Explored the city, found wood woad hanging at Fish Market Dol Qual Discovered Iados does basically every job in the town Convinced Iados that Kervon is also the son of Cthulhu Picked up horses from Statler Stables Arrived at Karazgrad – pretended to be reinforcements, broke Iados’ heart Battled Ghul-dreng and Lemures in mines, used crane and hole to kill enemies Garamond found Chime of Opening in toilet hole Kervon pickpocketed Everdrinker’s stein off his dead body Session 3 Rode mine carts deeper into Zorn Pass Found Erika the Paladin and the puzzle box she took from the Davrosian ship Solved the puzzle, and weaponized the vision pearl Entered the displacer beast’s lair and tried to steal jewels Rinn turned into a bear and ripped open the storage door Garamond ran up nodestones and assisted Commander Caebrek who couldn't hit anything Kervon operated the Apparatus of Kwalish to fight grey render Amethyst created a moonbeam, and the grey render was stuck in it Peridot touched the pearl to the render and caused it to be distracted by a vision The team stopped the lava flow and blocked off the passage Session 4 Met with King Bowen, and received reward for their deeds Retrieved talisman from nasty stone package Kervon seduced Ovina and Amethyst bought shrooms Went to Wacky Whurbin's and gained info on talismans Rented horses for 1 gp from Ankoran Hadilan Found Terik gathering land shark shells in the forest, helped him gather some to take back to his farm Came across destroyed mail cart with stone and land shark Land shark leaped into the group, slamming the players Peridot climbed on its head and dislodged the talisman Kervon created a small illusion of a land shark to make it look far away Land shark ran after illusion with Peridot on its back Connected talismans together, making sure to be riding on their horses, and traveled to Deptford Ren Faire Session Assisted Natalee in retrieving her amulet from Alez - Garamond became the base of a human pyramid and received the Monster Manool Accepted the Wanderer's quest to find the greatest hunter - Kervon shot crossbows Found the Lore Shield Puzzle on Anthony's back Went to leather shop to retrieve a magic bottle, found out the pirats stole it Peridot launched cats at the pirats and received the magic bottle Solved the Lore Shield Puzzle and summoned Neizentok - had to fight off a possessed alternate reality Iados Returned to their own world Session 5 Joined caravan of zoo employees into Dol-Hazzel Kervon intimidated Jubo Claroo into getting them in free, but disguised himself anyway Many zoo employees felt compelled to let Jubo know that his wife, Julia was cheating on him - with them Signs constantly fell and then became repaired Visited some exhibits, and Rynn learned many new forms Kervon forced the security guard to jump into the Ixi tank and get eaten... Amethyst bought a bielburt pop and Kordekain hat Watched the Kordekain show - stayed around and fought with him, Peridot tried to pearl him - pretty much immediately guessed he was the real boss Went to Wacky Wade's and found the baby kraken - Rynn turned into another baby kraken and challenged it to a race - captured it in a towel container Found the gelatinous cube roaming the city streets - Garamond used thunderclap to move it slowly through the city back into the zoo Session 6 Stayed the night at Jubo's home in Richdale - his wife, Anna was doing a "house call" at 1 am Kervon scammed Jubo into a sizzle water drinking contest using Everdrinker's tankard Rynn searched the house for evidence of Anna's cheating - turned into a quiet bear and discovered Commander Caebrek at the bottom of Anna's sex phylactery Rynn: "That's like 50 dicks that we'll have to cut off." Garamond: "Haha, still can't hit anything." In reference to Caebrek Amethyst told Jubo of a new game everyone is playing - just walk away when someone approaches you Found the Bulette burrow - disabled Terik's pesticide device and cleared the burrow of smoke Fought off troglodytes in the cave - one fell immediately, the second was sparta kicked by Garamond and then falcon stabbed on the way down Kervon lured the mother bulette and the baby out of the cave by manifesting the image of a floating cow Stopped by Jubo's house, found Anna's dead body propped against the door with a note addressed to Amethyst: "I lost the game." Searched for Jubo, went to docks and adopted Bark Ruffalo the cerberus puppy Reunited with Captain Capuchin, set sail for Betara at the tail end of the caravan The group talked with each other about their goals and dreams Witnessed Davrosian navy on a course to cross the blockade - with puppy boat in the middle Amethyst gave Peridot the Ring of Water Walking, as she is the fastest - but most afraid of water Garamond told the story of Sarkan the Swimmer Kervon told the story of Guy Fieri the Fireman Carry - carried people out of flaming restaurant Peridot overcame her fear of water and saved the puppies, but the Shiver Timbers II crashed into the Davrosian flagship A mysterious Mind Flayer emerged from the flagship riding a mage-tech flying machine Session 7 Fought Davrosians on ship Garamond cast Enemies Abound on Lilia, causing her to blow up her secret love, cannon man Peridot leaped aboard the flying machine, and killed Apophis Went below deck to find Shump's cage, and found his letters and puzzle cylinder Kervon activated the letter bomb Session 8 Bought stuff in Denfjord, bartered with the armor shop guy for terrasque tooth weapons: Longsword, Rapier, Flash, Cask, Mask Shopkeeper kept having his apprentice close and reopen the store when talking about secret stuff Debated forever whether to wait for the items to be completed or to go look for Shump All the roads were blocked in preparation for war, found out about a shortcut through Tenebrous Pass Came upon Regulus Fixler's home and chased around an undead gnome Found Regulus making steakosauruses in the kitchen Regulus showed the group his reanimated friends and did a show telling the story of the Tenebrous Brothers' circus Met Sir Bearington who requested the players kill him Heard a voice in their heads Set out through the Mantellian Marrow and experienced various haunts: Zombie Shump, Kervon's long forgotten lover, cheering crowd & int devourers, Amethyst's daughter Met the Tenebrous brothers who revealed themselves as Demogorgon Session 9 Vyk and Iados joined the party and assisted in the fight Rynn turned into a bear Iados used a spell on Demogorgon that forced him to run away a certain distance, provoking many attacks of opportunity Demogorgon was defeated while Miguel was taking a shit Left the Tenebrous pass and arrived at Uazenton Mercy killed Sir Bearington by stealing a boat, setting him on fire, and releasing it onto the lake Found the main entrance to Betara Energy Group, and the impenetrable shield in the lobby Amethyst penetrated the shield by using girl code on the receptionist Entered the back way into a throne room, discovered bodies on the ground with tube sheets over their heads Peridot removed one of the tubes, killing an old man Kervon found the Revelator of Ravenscroft in the throne Went backwards through the facility and immediately found Shump in a hidden prison cell Found an old man strapped to a chair staring at a wall of black liquid - immediately left him Entered a room with another throne and a minotaur statue - when the Revelator was used, it came to life and attacked Session 10 Played the organ - guards came and found Vyk's poop on the throne - hid in room Vyk snuck behind guards but Kervon gave it away - killed one guard Vyk singlehandedly defaced the entire dungeon Amethyst threw axe perfectly across guard's cheek to intimidate him Guard: "I'm just doing my job, what are you doing here?" Amethyst: "OUR job" Arrived at chess puzzle, spent lots of time investigating only to realize it was meant to be approached the opposite way Watched the brainwashing wall's introduction Kervon turned into Apophis and he and Garamond stealthily and slowly beat the shit out of Arpara Vyk: "Intimidate meeee" Kervon: "Do you want to be Arpara the solution?" Learned about Apophis' plot to build up the Empyrean system only to take it down at the right moment for the Davrosians to invade Entered the Empyrean Session 11 Met up with each other in the void - Vyk peed in the snow Encountered githyanki who warned the group about the Empyrean, but they already knew Garamond's knowledge revealed that they were likely projecting onto the Astral Plane, and that the Githyanki lived there Met with Vlaakith, the lich queen of the githyanki, and Garthyanki, captain of the ship - learned about their silver weapons and that only they could sever the string attached to a projector's neck Kervon, disguised as a githyanki in order to avoid great dishonor, got swords for the whole party Saw a sleigh fly through the air, hit by githyanki cannons Found tarrasque weapons in bag, along with awesome dice potions Killed Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (to let him out of the Empyrean) Entered the shielded city Solved the ice slide puzzle and met with the first architect Searched for the second architect's coins to operate console Convinced third architect to give them the cast puzzle Got past The Bumble and deactivated the fourth console Answered horrible, horrible Christmas riddles for the fifth architect Just barely in the knick of time, released Shump from the Spirit Repository Went to the chasm to finish the fight Session 12 Explored the igloo and found info about the inner-workings of the Empyrean Spent forever devising a sneak attack Flew eagles to the castle - Kervon shouted and Mrs. Clause made Vyk's eagle laugh for a turn Santa Claus summoned elves out of chimneys - they threw hammers at the players Peridot leaped to the castle and wrestled Santa's neck with her legs Mrs. Clause flew down to the ground and got Feebleminded by Kervon immediately Elves killed Mrs. Clause with hot cocoa Garamond stabbed Santa, who bounced back and was then shot Mrs. Clause returned for revenge Santa became good and changed costumes Amethyst and Vyk killed off elves, and Kervon fireballed all the lined up elves Garamond and Peridot teleported down and the whole group fought off Mrs. Clause Went back and forth between castle and igloo trying to shut down the system Managed to shut it down, began returning to material plane - Kervon popped tube #4 Andrew became DM for 10 minutes Messed with the Planar Gate for a bit Went back to The Horseshoe and discovered Iados' note about leaving for a mysterious job Andrew managed to hide all the drinks and was awarded the extra level scroll Session 13 Garamond monologue - change of goal - who was I? Retrieved Bark Ruffalo Interacted with drunk energy wasters - the bro-tarans Ran into Seal Team Aargh Told epic story about Peridot walking on water Named themselves the Three Dog Knights Informed guild of the Mayor's treacherous plan Garamond convinced the Hard Bards to spread the word With the help of Shing! stole the Hard Bard Card Almost forgot Shump Shump talked about Mind Repo and why they captured him Shump was delivering light bulb possible bomb to the Hard Bards Visited the Tribute to the Heroes of Betara Found Garamond automatons (Garamonaton) Told attraction operator to follow his dreams Found out interactions were roughly 20 years ago Arrived at Betara and turned in the Level Up Scroll Session 14 Arrived at the bridge to Betara Met Charle De and Garamond agreed to equip The Light of Zeus Rynn turned into fire elemental - gave the hug of fire Peridot got Finga Hands Garmond tried to confuse and grease himself himself, cast Fly on Charle Rynn fisted many more garbage elementals Kervon pulled a Lisuch three times Transferred The Light of Zeus to Kervon Amethyst took out the trash Garamond nat 20 gun bladed the Electrostimulacrum The city cheered for the Three Dog Knights Heard the song #4 Garamond and Kervon opened the chest with Chime of Opening - Found Scroll of Chill Touch, Alexandrite, and Rose Quartz Went to the Delicious Crow Amethyst double intimidated Charle into helping them into the Library Peridot escaped through the window to go to the Library Went in through a maintenance door Met Rockator and Rockati (racist), promised Rockator his freedom, went through the door Did the tangrams, correctly got square, and then the others Found the black pearl vision, spoke twice, saw vision of Amethyst and Peridot with Davros Shone light on pearl message, found pink pearl - Saw Beholden in the past, and the device Rynn and Kervon disappeared, Amethyst was a plant for 6 seconds Session 15 Split puzzle - fought the rhino, snake, and scorpion and placed them in the correct positions Met Ardynn in the library - warned them not to trigger the traps at thefront door Vyk triggered the traps at the front door Met Dewey, the broken knowledge elemental Fought Moebius Dick, Frankelstein's Monster, Dong Johnson Silver, Gaterpillar, Larry Snotter, and Killer Mocking birds Chased Ardynn up the ladder, Ardynn slid down water slide to try to escape, but dogpiled by the team - much facesitting happened Ardynn suggests Alena could be saved Looked at sign in sheet, saw Garamond, Davros, and others Took Davrosian History books and maps Stole all of Almaaz's shit, including Ring of Fisting, added to the todo list Found the secret room - the space between spaces Amethyst cast locate object on Peridot teeth to confirm Peridot's suspicion Session 16 Found Ringleader Thirstin Springmore of the Windchaser circus in a book Vyk pissed into the infinite hole Bruce Armorman made dog armor, converted Komdetch's scale to plate, created a scimitar from his muscles,gave Kervon a tshirt, made sending stones for Rynn Bruce winked at Rynn and threw her out the front door Got past Faux Leodo with jumping, limboing "he's just a bouncer he's doing his job!" Played craps, got clues about the financier and the archivist There were bees in the casino Met with Jubo Claroo at the high limits table Learned about the summoning Peridot attacked guards, Jubo went through trap door Created concoctions: Decoction of Ulnlocktion and Potion of the Planes Found statues and opened the front door Session 17 Found firenewt poopin on company time into lava river, leapt across with various fanciness Vyk and Kervon jumped into hole, saw scary thing Saw table with burnt kenku, Shing was sad Found prison full of kenku. Rynn healed them Found planar gate Broke up pit fight, SNEAK ATTACK! Made kenku invisible Stole fireproof bedrolls Played Kervon's song on Hector's guitar Garamond dialed hell Snuck into Whisper's workshop, threatened and hired him Bailee MGS'd and killed three firenewts Amethyst got striders Kervon synaptic static messed people up Peridot used the pearl on Almaaz Killed Mi-go Session 18 Drill came down, fixed the circuits within Talked with Almaaz, found out she can't tell about anything - knows Peridot and Garamond Found Shump unconscious on the floor, discussed mind repository Shel the mist horse, saw Garamond in fire Whisper pulled up, had barrels of 'books' that were bizzankweed Visited Debarcher the Archer, traveled to his archery range Hit the targets, got the address to the Beastlands Went through the hotel, through the trap door, back to the planar gate Transformed into dogs in the Beastlands Went to train station and met the smiling train and conductor Grizzly Peridot stole Santa's drone Met the general who was sad, Fuck it I'm Doug pointed them in the right direction Met the Unholy Spirit and he just let the team pass Dodged the red beams of light, Vyk and Kervon got stuck Vyk talked with a fugly human who was Knockers Peridot entered the three sided palace and shut down the system Found Iados, dying in the castle, stabbed by a special knife Saw Cthulhu emerging from the rift Ran away Kervon gon' pop it! Session 19 Kervon inspired the animals of the courtyard with his great speech about about peanut butter kongs and milkbones and tennis balls and promises of rewards Garamond told the story of the light and the dark to Turtleman and the turtles Vyk rolled up in his 2014 Toyata Sienna with 150,000 miles and 8 passenger seats and brought the constructions workers - cat calling cats Amethyst got the research ladies team shirts Falcor is not a pervert, and Peridot did a sexy dance Rynn did puns with the bears Bought all the stuff with Corey points Killed 30 humans to create shields Garamond got magical fun dice Lots of Mace Windu quotes Jubo summoned purple wyrm Turned half the bad guy to their side Vyk reached out to father Kervon turned into Kordekain Vyk's hopes crushed because of daddy Didn't summon Sir Bearington's spirit, but did cast Spirit Guardians Vyk killed Cthulhu by grabbing his pubic chest hair The beastlands rejoiced, thanking the Three Dog Knights Session 20 Garamond told story of jubo getting defeated by villagers Jubo said "Time to start a new game, Amethyst" Spoke with Almaaz, learned she knew Peridot well, was surprised she gave up, and that only Peridot could have created that space Learned about broken pendant, and that she broke it to test the paradox - nothing bad happened Garamond theorized that Davros is the same person, just time hopping Shump collapsed again from effects of the mind repository Agreed to take him to Betara, but decided to buy shit, long rest, and visit the circus first Met Thirsten, listened to his song Battled the acrobats, Cannonball Kyp pulled a Caebrek Peridot shot herself out of the cannon and knocked Kervon's cage down Kervon appeared in the crowd and everyone cheered Amethyst intimidated Thirsten, and he agreed to tighten up his finances Learned Kervon's mom left when she heard he was in Drayton Kervon nat 20 punched Thirsten in the gut Returned to Betara, saw ships leaving for war Rinn caught up with Bruce Armorman, who gave her a casting of his fist and expressed his care for her as he left for the army Talked with Shing, found out he's sad because of the other Kenku dying, and dreams of flying Peridot takes Shing for a helicopter ride See the racist statue again, Peridot breaks a hand off Almaaz talked about Ardynn and that they will find him in Davrosia Visited Li Ban lifespring, used a small vial of Water of Life to heal Shump Shopped in Betara, visited Pearl Created memory pearls of Kervon eating apple, the first fight, flying memory for Shing Received Almaaz's ship, the one that Garamond got for her as a replacement for the one he destroyed Category:Groups